new again
by koniiithaxz18
Summary: historia time travel, killua y gon vuelven al pasado, gracias a un deseo concedido por nanuka.
1. Chapter 1

**Comienzos**

Tenían 20 años, eran poderosos, eran amigos y ahora eran mucho más; se habían reencontrado tras varios años. Gon, estaba haciendo una vida normal y Killua estaba viajando con Alluka.

Gon hablo sobre la perdida de la capacidad de ver su aura y fue el primer detonante que llevo a Killua a querer volver junto a él, se mudó a isla ballena junto con su hermana y entrenaron durante mucho tiempo, cuando, Gon había recuperado sus poderes, su inevitable atracción ya había cambiado su relación.

Nanuka y Alluka eran muy cercanas a mito-san, fue sorpresivo que al conocerse; nanuka le pidiera 3 cosas de inmediato a la mujer, que, le regalo su collar, le trenzo el cabello y le dio un abrazo antes de saber los poderes de la niña. Al enterar se la condición de la hermana de Killua mito-san solo le dijo: "solo deseo que hagas lo que crees que es correcto nanuka". Desde ese momento las mujeres fueron inseparables.

Esos años de viaje, también, fueron un periodo de auto descubrimiento para Killua, donde reconoció sus tendencias determinadas en su biología, en sus venas corría la sangre de un asesino, era parte de su ser, Sin embargo, también, pudo notar que tenía marcadas diferencias con el resto de su familia y que a su modo había evolucionado a través de su propia naturaleza, era capaz de sentir amor, dolor, arrepentimiento; Killua en parte disfrutaba matar (sobre todo a los pecadores), pero no era el pilar que guiaba su vida, podía prescindir de su necesidad y anteponer otras prioridades.

Gon por otra parte aprendió a querer la parte más salvaje de Killua, el nunca juzgaba a nadie por lo que hacía, su curiosidad y la admiración que su amigo le provocaba, le hiso acercarse más a su amigo y descubrir el amor con él.

Gon poseía una gran necesidad de amor, sobre todo después del segundo abandono de su padre, que le pidió que se fuera a casa después de haber perdido su poder, sentía que todavía quedaban cosas pendientes entre ellos, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar realmente con su padre.

Killua había optado por volver a casa y ser un asesino profesional, nanuka le ayudo en su decisión, en la vida siempre habría un predador y una presa. Si nanuka era capaz de hablar para convencerlo de volver a la familia, era la decisión correcta, después de todo nanuka era el ser más puro que conocía.

El elegiría a sus presas, borraría de la existencia a esos (hombres que los cazadores buscaban apresar) criminales horribles, monstruos sin valor, la excoria de la sociedad y nadie podría culparlo.

Todo iba bien e incluso planeaba su pronto matrimonio con su amigo. Después de todo era fuerte, eso debía bastar para ser aprobado por los Zoldyck, no fue suficiente para uno de ellos.

Illumi desato la tragedia, guiado por sus celos, ideo un plan que provoco el holocausto.

 **Illumi**

"me hubiese gustado que tus amigos evitaran estar aquí. Killu, sin ellos habrías sido perfecto, no sabes lo orgulloso que estaba cuando aceptaste tu destino de asesino; hasta que se te ocurrió la idea malsana de hacerlo junto al mocoso "_ dijo Illumi

"aceptare cualquier cosa de Killua decida hacer, si Killua quiere estar a mi lado deberías aceptarlo también, ¡es tu hermano!"._ grito Gon

"Dime Gon quieres morir por Killua… No habrá gloria en tu maldito sacrificio al final ni mi hermano, ni el mundo extrañara a una cosa asquerosa como tú"

"No vale la pena, suelta la gema su poder destruirá a todo y todos hijo "_explico silva.

Illumi ignoro a su padre y dirigiéndose a Gon lanzo un manotazo, "has mancillado killu por eso debo destruirlos a todos, le has tocado, maldito enfermo, nadie debía hacerlo".

Killua se posó frente Gon y ataco a la bestia "Yo amo a Gon, nadie me ha mancillado, es lo que soy, ¡estúpido ignorante, no te dejare dañarlo!". _Grito el peli- plata

"es increíble la cantidad de problemas que podríamos haber solucionado, si solo me hubieses permitido matar a estas molestias".- dijo Illumi.

"hermano, Illumi es muy inestable debes pedir tu deseo piensa en algo que no sea destruirlo directamente, pues su anterior deseo me lo impide".- expreso Alluka.

Si no fuera porque Illumi logro controlar por un momento a nanuka, no habría pedido una gema con poderes ilimitados y la imposibilidad de ser destruido por Alluka, esto era su culpa.

Killua lloro de impotencia.

Un destello de luz en dirección donde estaba Gon, le hiso saltar "ahora se fue la maldita cosa sucia, te he salvado killu".- pronuncio su hermano con su deformado rostro.

"¡nooo Gon!".- grito Killua.

"no morirá Killua he podido salvarle con mi poder, todavía hay esperanza "- dijo Kite sosteniendo una versión pequeña de Gon en sus brazos

"nanuka, por favor haz algo sálvalos a todos danos una oportunidad a Gon y a mí"

"No puedo sanar a nadie si no lo toco ¿por qué no pides más poder para destruirlo?".- añadió la joven

"No me interesa ser fuerte si no puedo salvarlos, no existe nada más que desee, solo haz lo que te pedí, por favor nanuka, haz cualquier cosa, solo sálvalos a todos".- dijo Killua desesperado.

Una blancura con algo parecido a una espesa niebla inundo el lugar, killua se sintió caer por un abismo, succionado por la gravedad, no veía a nadie a su alrededor, debía estar muerto. Killua había escuchado que cuando se estaba muerto no se sentía ningún dolor, pero el sentía, sentía el sufrimiento, la inquietud dentro de su ser, la frustración de no saber, la preocupación por Gon, Alluka y nanuka; cuando imaginaba, que, caería eternamente en esta consternación, todo se detuvo de repente y luego nada.

 **Gon**

Gon abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue un túnel con una luz al final "así que esto es la muerte".- pensó; mientras se veía atraído al final del sendero, cuando la oscuridad se disipo se dio cuenta de su llanto, alargo su mano y fue recibida por nada más y nada menos que su padre.

"Por lo visto eres una chica, hija tu madre Hilda acaba de morir, yo te cuidare hasta que podamos salir de aquí, te prometo que te protegeré".- susurro Ging.

"debes creerle pequeña, este hombre logra todo lo que se propone".- expreso un hombre peli plata detrás de ellos.

"vienes por ella silva".- expreso Ging sin voltearse a verlo.

"debo llevar a mi hermana a su lugar de descanso, mis padres querrán visitarla"

"¿les dirás acerca de lo que paso?"

"tú siempre fuiste mi amigo Ging, mis labios quedaran cerrados por siempre, la deuda por mi traición queda saldada amigo".- dijo Siva, dando la tranquilidad que Ging necesitaba.

"¿Qué harás ahora?".-pregunto Ging.

"esa es la pregunta que quería hacerte, ¿me lo vas a decir, ee Ging?".- musito el peli plata con una sonrisa.

"no".-hablo lacónico el joven padre.

"eso creí, hasta nunca Ging".

"hasta nunca… amigo"

Gon escucho la conversación atentamente, muy dentro de su ser hervía de emoción…estaba con su padre; pronto Ging y Gon se encontraban sobre un gran animal volando cerca de las nubes, Gon estaba impresionado con el paisaje y con la información que obtuvo de golpe, ¡él y Killua eran primos!, se había trasformado en una chica y no estaba muerto; había viajado en el tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**killua**

La primera cosa de la que fue consiente, fue, la corriente que le electrocuto, no era más que un pequeño niño otra vez, decidió no llorar; eso no significaba que no dolía, siempre dolía.

Les demostraría, a esos que se hacían llamar su familia, que era fuerte; absorbería este tipo de tortura-entrenamiento de forma rápida e indiferente.

Espero pacientemente, hasta que los choques eléctricos se detuvieron, luego cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes dar una mirada desafiante a su hermano Illumi, no dejaría que arruinara su vida otra vez; pagaría caro todo lo que aún no había hecho.

Durante toda su nueva infancia Killua quiso salir de casa ponía el doble de atención a los entrenamientos, tratando de reaprender con su cuerpo las habilidades que antes ya había desarrollado, fue mucho más fácil que antes por lo que de prodigio paso a ser prodigio destacado.

Habían pasado ya 6 años, su familia estaba impresionada con su talento, aunque, algo preocupado con su manera de ser, Killua evito hablar con cualquiera, al principio pensaron que poseía algún tipo de trastorno, pero, cuando Alluka comenzó hablar y notaron que Killua no tenía ningún problema al comunicarse con su hermano, se dieron cuenta que tal vez era demasiado inteligente para su edad, siempre estaba en guardia, como si se sintiera amenazado, después de todo, era el perfecto asesino con cada una de sus peculiaridades y rarezas.

En su vida anterior a esta edad había sido dejado por su padre en la torre celestial, no quería cambiar el futuro demasiado debía seguir ciertos hitos importantes antes de acabar con Illumi, su conocimiento le daría ventaja, pero, primero debía mejorar su fuerza física y recuperar su Nen, después de todo un gran luchador debe esconder su habilidad y esperar el momento oportuno; de todas maneras pretendía buscar a Gon antes del examen de hunter para entrenar y evitar el horrible encierro de su hermana Alluka.

Echaba de menos a Gon siempre fue su principal pilar primero como amigo, luego como compañero, luchador y finalmente como amante; siempre fue la luz de su camino al igual que su hermana; eran el tesoro más grande que tenía… era su verdadera familia.

"Killua quiero llevarte a pasear prepara tu bolso con una muda saldremos en un rato" -dijo su padre.

Killua obedeció la orden de inmediato estaba ansioso por salir de la propiedad, estar otra vez en la arena sería algo aburrido, pero, lo acercaba a su libertad.

Su viaje a la ciudad fue silencioso, su padre lo sostuvo en todo momento, por un momento en la entrada del coliseo Killua lo vio dudar, después, pareció retractarse y sin mirarlo más ojos lo dejo allí.

"Killu solo vuelve a casa después de haber llegado al piso 200"- se despidió silva.

"claro, llegare al piso 200 y peleare allí, aprovechare esta oportunidad para recuperar mi Nen… ¡Por dios! Debería ahorrar un poco para cuando quiera escapar con Alluka… ¡mmm que lastima!, deberé renunciar a mi choco robot, este fue el lugar donde lo probé por primera vez. ¡Qué problema! Maldita forma de pensar me estoy volviendo cada vez más incongruente, mi cerebro no deja de enviarme ideas infantiles, ¿será un efecto secundario de estar en este cuerpo? - pensó Killua.

Al salir de su dialogo interno Killua noto que su padre no estaba tomo su bolso y se preparó para pelear, cuando un sobre que callo de sus cosas llamo su atención, era una carta decía: "debes hacerte poderoso o de lo contrario el mundo se acabara de nuevo, solo debemos caer por nuestros pecados, estoy aquí también, no puedes contra el destino"

Killua palideció, alguien más tenia recuerdos de la otra vida… ¿era Illumi?.. No, Illumi no había dado ninguna señal, aunque, era un maestro del disfraz, la carta parecía una amenaza. Si alguien además de él recordaba la otra vida podría tratar de usar a nanuka nuevamente debía llegar a Gon y juntos protegerla.

 **Zeno y Silva**

Silva resoplo algo molesto, se estaba arrepintiendo de dejar a Killua solo en ese lugar, a decir verdad su hijo era muy problemático, el efecto que causaba en él, siempre lo hacía dudar de sí mismo.

"Pensando en Killua, querido hijo".- dijo Zeno

"Killua va se muerte, no es nada como el resto de mis hijos, es el único que se muestra desafiante, aun, siguiendo mis órdenes".- agrego silva

"si, se parece mucho a mi por eso es mi nieto favorito".- dijo el mayor

"tu favorito, no decías que era un peligroso".- dijo silva riendo, entre la incredulidad y la diversión

"por eso se parece a mí, por tu bien, podrías desacerté del chico, aunque…sería una verdadera lástima, tiene demasiado talento, sus ojos fríos miran buscando la muerte, y la vez es demasiado virtuoso demasiado amable, tiene debilidad por lo inocentes, sim embargo, desea acabar con los fuertes, será peligroso para la propia familia en el futuro…yo diría, más letal que Alluka… a killu no existe quien lo pueda controlar".- añadió el viejo mirando a su hijo.

 **Killua**

Estaba enojado, ellos se habían atrevido a encerrar de nuevo a su hermana después de dos años de estar en la torre celestial, al llegar casa vio a su hermana encerrada y peor aún, lastimada.

En su furia daño en la cara su madre y exigió verla; se le permitió bajar a su cuarto, donde le estarían vigilando mientras hablaba con la niña, Alluka lo abrazo al entrar.

"hermano te extrañaba mucho".- lloro Alluka

"tranquila ¿Qué paso?".- pregunto Killua

"ellos descubrieron a nanuka cuando no estabas".- respondió la niña

"Alluka… ¿recuerdas cuando te hable acerca de tener amigos?".-pregunto Killua.

"hermano… dame un beso".- dijo Alluka

Killua sonrió, Alluka había entendido la señal, la beso en la mejilla con ternura y espero a siguiente pregunta.

"Hermano acaríciame la cabeza, hermano abrázame".- ordeno la niña

El peli plata cumplió las solicitudes al tiempo que veía a su familia entrar en la habitación.

"¡Killua! Ten cuidado con lo planeas pedir".- dijo su padre

"atrás todos ustedes o pediré que se mueran".- amenazo Killua

"¿tanto nos odias hijo?".- pregunto su madre

"los odio… si… los odio por excluirme de tantas cosas, los odio por hacerme lo soy, los odio y será mejor que tengan miedo…odio ¡estoy lleno de odio!, no intenten detenerme no podrán contra mi odio".- escupió Killua, en un desahogo de muchos años

Tomo a la niña en brazos y con una última mirada desafiante pidió:

"nanuka llévanos adonde ya sabes".

Y así los niños desaparecieron frente a los ojos de la familia Zoldyck


	3. Chapter 3

**Gon**

Su padre lo había ido a dejar a la casa de su abuela y su tía mito-san, fue genial estar con él, era un peleador increíble, una excelente persona y un buen amigo. Tuvieron muchas aventuras juntas, desde ir a buscar la leche de un animal enorme y extraño para fortalecerlo a descubrir enormes ruinas con maldiciones Nen que requerían un buen exorcista, su padre era un experto en nena gracias eso creo el juego de Greend island, recopilando las maldiciones de antiguas culturas, recreando criaturas miológicas desaparecidas, Nen con residuos de amor, los últimos deseos antes de morir que quedaban en esta tierra por la voluntad de un alma. Su padre creo el juego como una manera de respetar a todas esas personas y seres que existieron y dejaron su huella en el mundo.

Cuando entraron en su obra terminada, su padre le mostro algunos trucos, le hablo de conocer el mundo, sentir la emoción de ir a todos esos lugares que no has visto y conocer muchas cosas.

Por fin sentía una conexión verdadera con su padre se dio cuenta que eran muy parecidos, el también sintió en un momento la misma ansia de aventura, le gustaría compartir eso con Killua otra vez, tenía un nuevo objetivo buscaría aventuras para compartirlas con Killua, volvería a buscar a su padre para agradecerle, para luchar con él y para presentarle a su amado.

La vida con mito seria hermosa después de todo su tía lo amaba, fue incomodo ver el momento de la pelea entre ella y Ging, luego se crearon varias diferencias con ella, mito san se quejó por su nombre, Gon no era el nombre para una chica, intento ponerle vestidos, los que Gon siempre rompía haciéndose el inocente, quiso mantenerlo en casa, enseñarle a cantar, coser y bordar, le obligo a llevar el pelo muy largo, siendo que antes era muy estricta con respecto a los cortes de cabello, pensó que se volvería loco, mito nunca había hecho estas cosas antes con él, en un principio no podía poner un pie en el bosque porque mito era muy aprensiva. Más adelante, con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando, pudo escoger su forma de vestir y escoger los colores dejando de lado esos horribles rosas, también, volvió a jugar en el bosque, a salir solo a recorrer el pueblo y hacer recados. Decidió entrenar su nuevo cuerpo, a los 5 años de edad pasaba su tiempo libre cargando grandes rocas. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y a los 8 años se llevó una gran sorpresa con la llegada de Killua nuevamente a su vida.

 **killua, alluka y gon**

Killua y Alluka aparecieron en la isla ballena, la orden de Killua fue inexacta, basado en sus conversaciones anteriores con su hermana, su familia no tendría ninguna pista.

Los 2 niños caminaron cerca del rio toda la noche, el camino era duro para Alluka, por lo que tuvieron que descansar muchas veces, podrían llegar en un instante si el niño la cargaba, pero, ella se negó:" no hermano, nunca seré de real ayuda de seguir dependiendo de usted para todo, recuerde que yo también deseo ser fuerte".

Era de mañana cuando divisaron una silueta pescando a un costado del rio; una chica morena salto hacia ellos gritando a Killua le tomo un momento darse cuenta de lo que ocurría

"¡dios mío!.. ¿Gon?" fue a su encuentro confirmando su sospecha "¿Por qué eres una chica?".

"me recuerdas Killua, que alivio… ¡ósea tú también volviste!".- dijo Gon emocionado

"¿Por qué eres una chica?".- repitió Killua

"mmm creo que fue porque Kite me salvo, no estoy seguro es algo confuso e incómodo para mi".- dijo Gon

"Esto es inesperado".- dijo Killua

"¡hey!.. ¡Hola yo soy Alluka es un gusto conocerte!".- se presentó Alluka

"¡Alluka no me reconoces soy Gon!".- grito la pelinegra

"Alluka no recuerda nada de la otra vida Gon ".- dijo Killua

"¿ósea que solo tú y yo lo sabemos?".- pregunto Gon

"puede que Illumi también lo sepa, por eso traje a Alluka conmigo, debemos protegerla y no quiero que viva encerrada, ¿crees que podamos quedarnos con mito nuevamente?".-pregunto Killua

"claro que sí, mito-san es la mejor persona del mundo ella estará feliz de ayudar".- dijo Gon.

Salieron caminando alrededor del rio luego se desviaron por un camino, Gon le conto Killua sobre su nueva vida con mito las dificultades de ser una chica y lo feliz que fue mientras estuvo con su padre, Killua se sorprendió cuando Gon le conto que eran primos, después de todo no se parecían en nada. Alluka por su parte estaba encantada con el paisaje en raras ocasiones interrumpió a los chicos, Gon le dijo a Killua en secreto:

"oye no encuentras que Alluka está muy extraña, tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasa con ella"; finalmente en eso llegaron a la casa de mito-san

¡mito-san!.- grito Gon fuertemente.

La mujer salió en busca de su sobrina, se sorprendió al verla acompañada de dos niños.

"mito ellos son Killua y Alluka, necesitan un lugar donde vivir ¿pueden quedarse con nosotros?".- le pregunto su sobrino

Mito miro a los 2 niños, quiso preguntar por sus padres, por su historia, ¿debía informar a las autoridades?, su instinto no le fallaba en eso se parecía mucho a su primo Ging, al ver los ojos del niño pudo ver muchos años de sufrimiento y su instinto le dijo que debía ayudar a los pequeños.

"claro que pueden quedarse, parecen niños muy buenos".- dijo mito

"Gracias por el favor".- dijo sonrojado Killua

"me tendrán que ayudar a armar el cuarto de invitados para ustedes".- dijo mito haciendo un gesto con sus dedos.

"no se preocupe ayudaremos y pagaremos nuestro hospedaje".- dijo Alluka

"¡no, lo prohíbo terminantemente no es necesario pagarme nada!".- dijo mito algo enojada.

"Rápido hay mucho que hacer, todavía hay que preparar el almuerzo, muévanse contare hasta 10... 1...2…".- ordeno mito dirigiéndose a los niños.

Los 3 amigos corrieron al escucharla.


End file.
